


Drabble Collection

by Aredriseth



Category: The Founder of Diabolism, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: AU, M/M, Story Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:43:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aredriseth/pseuds/Aredriseth
Summary: A bunch of drabbles (or well, really short one shots) about Wei Wuxian and Lan WangJi.





	1. Chapter 1

Wei Wuxian found himself in a dire situation, standing face to face with an opponent whose strength surpassed his own by far. After losing his golden core, the theories he worked on were only in their early stages and they required much more work to put him at the same level he once was; right now he was too weak to face him, too weak because the person wasn't playing it fair - if he did, then Wei Wuxian could succeed in winning, but as how things were, he needed to get out of the as soon as possible or there would be no Wei Wuxian anymore. He wasn't wounded as of yet, not too terribly as of now - only minor injuries here and there - but he doubted he would remain so in about, let's say, 5 minutes?

He used what any reasonable person would - a transportation talisman. But, transportation talismans had their weaknesses meaning that a person needed enough energy to be able to use them properly. Wei Wuxian being exhausted from a hard fight, escaping the fight for his damn life, didn't have enough strength left in him to transport properly. He knew that he didn't have the core necessity, he knew of the risk and he was aware that he would be dumped to some random place - which might even be worse than what he left, depending on how much the spell screws up. He wasn't looking forward to it.

Once he arrived at his destination, he took a good look of his surroundings. It was not, or currently didn't seem, dangerous. It looked like a rather lavish hut, kept neat and tiny. He wasn't familiar with this place, although the style the building was built reminded him of that of Cloud Recess. If he was transported to that damned place, then he'd rather be dead. If he really was there, then he couldn't go out of it even if he used another transportation talisman due to the barrier and if that really was the case, no one who lived in Cloud Recess would appreciate him being there. Especially not Lan QiRen. If he was in Cloud Recess then he was truly fucked. Unfortunately, not the way he liked it.

He froze when he saw the person that was entering the room. Lan Zhan! If he was screwed, then at least he wanted it to be Lan Zhan. Cloud Recess was a place Wei Wuxian would go crazy if he bothered to go by the rules and a place where people were taught left and right how bad of a person he was/is - the improper deliquent! Lan Zhan was in his generation, so of course he couldn't believe his uncle blindly, but Wei Wuxian wouldn't say the other male was found of him either. He certainly tolerated him and opened up as a person during Wei's time in the Cloud Recess. 

And Lan Zhan was handsome, too. Very handsome indeed.

Lan Zhan looked at him indifferent, or if his older brother was there he would describe him as shocked, as it was his face remained expressionless and Wei had no idea how to judge his reaction - or his usual lack thereof. His usual responsiveness was the same as it always was - there wasn't any. It was rather awkward being found in Lan Zhan's room like that; it felt as if he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar, just more perverted - so like a creep who slid into a guys room and had his hands in his underwear drawer.

"So, I can explain?"

Lan Zhan only took a seat in the left right corner where his table was and looked at Wei expectantly.


	2. Chapter 2

Back when he was still a teen living in Cloud Recess, Wei Wuxian was known as the top troublemaker that has ever crossed the threshold. Wei never thought about himself like that, him not being a deliquent by the standards where he came from (although he did have a reputation to be quite improper in his behavior), but in Cloud Recess he was like some kind of walking disaster. He thought it was funny; the only thing he did was what he did when he was back at home. Nothing that out of the ordinary for a rebellious youth that had money, power, good looks and influence.

Though, he had to admit that during his stay he did get fond of annoying Lan Zhan - which was according to his uncle him trying to convert him to the dark side and improper ways - and he also liked to annoy Lan QiRen as much as he could. So, he might have gotten slightly into the habit of just doing something because it was against the rules, but not if there wasn't a legitimate reason to do so; that might sound wears, but not if put like this - he wouldn't go into a room just because he wasn't allowed to, he would go into the room to prove how pointless the rule was or just to prove Lan QiRen a point, to annoy him and so on. He wouldn't just go to the room to do nothing and go out of it without anyone taking notice of it. Did that make sense? 

Anyways, on one of those days where he proved Lan QiRen wrong, it ended up with him and Lan Zhan locked in a room which warped space and time and was apparently impossible to get out. He still got his point across and he was the one that took home the definite win, but he also had to spend hours upon hours trapped in a rather small space with Lan Zhan before he figured out how to get out of the room. 

Lan Zhan was cold as ever, face showing zero emotions and his body language not indicating anything. The only thing what he did was sat on the bad in a mediating position and closed his eyes, seemingly as to relax. Wei Wuxian couldn't judge what was going on in the other male's head. Seeing him like that, Wei Wuxian was feeling quite mischievous and did the unthinkable, at least from this prude sect's point of view, and that would be enough to get himself banned from it for life of anyone found out. Thankfully, no one ever did until a much later point in their life.

What Wei did was to take Lan Zhan's headband and tied his hands to the bed posts - Lan Zhan didn't protest it, but he sure didn't seem excited by it. His face remained cold and emotionless, no anger apparent unlike the first time he had taken his headband off. That was an improvement in behavior Wei was very proud of. Lan QiRen was maybe right about him being a bad influence on Lan Zhan, seeing what the headband represented and all that. 

Then, the next thing he did was to sit on the taller man's lap, so the he was partially leaning on his torso in a way that still left him somewhat able to look at his face. As it was, he gave him a peck on the cheek, just for the sake of it. Then he just let his head rest at the other's shoulder and intertwined their fingers, enjoy the calm. It was definitely a nice feeling, being like that. He might have closed his eyes and drifted away from conciousness at one point - he hadn't gone to sleep and he wasn't sleepy either, but he was just so content to the point of where he could let all of his barriers shatter and let his thoughts wander, uncaring of his surroundings. It took a lot of faith and trust to be able to do that.

Then, being the restless person he was, he still managed to turn over so that he was now facing him, sit in his lap like that and kiss him - now a proper kiss on the mouth. It was a chaste kiss, unlike many of the other kisses they shared before. Usually their kisses were full of passion, eager and wanting, showing their desire and with lots of tongue, but this was nice too. A lazy kiss, just showing affection to the other and indulge in each other's company. 

Wei Wuxian might have lied when he said that it took him hours to free themselves out of the room, since a lot of time spent there he wasn't trying to get out of it. Most of the time he wasn't thinking about how to get out. Hell, he maybe spent 20 minutes all together thinking about it. It was just hard to get out of a room in which he could be undisturbed with his lover and really show their love to each other. That was the real challenge.

Later on, the room would become a secret gathering spot for them, before their relationship was made official and they didn't have any need to hide it anymore - this showing the more innocent things in public.

Lan QiRen was probably right, he really was the one that corrupted the prodigious student Lan Zhan once was and turned him into someone who wouldn't blindly follow rules, was good at distinguishing what was important and what not, but also knew how to take responsibilities for his action and how to sort things out on his own with minimal losses. His in law might not want to confess to it, but Wei Wuxian was the best that happened to his nephew and made him a better person than he was before. Even his cultivation was tremendously better than what they had predicted, just because they practices cultivation together.

And if nothing, then at least Lan QiRen's in law wasn't the damned Jin GuangYao his other nephew could have ended up with.


	3. Chapter 3

There were many things Wei Wuxian was, but there were plenty more that he wasn't and yet people were pretty adamant to believe. He wasn't done devil sent to ruin Lab QiRen's life and reputation and to make him drown in mystery nor did he have it in his mind to corrupt Lan WangJi and use him as a toy in his Master Plan™. The only reason he spent so much time riling the youth up was because of how prude he was; very prim and proper, according to all of the rules their sect had. He never once had in his mind to seduce the other one, never even thought about him as a love interest or even his mere potential to become one. 

But after uncle pointed it out numerous times, he got on with the idea - why not try to really seduce him, even if only for him to see if he could. So, in the end, he made up his mind to seduce the young man and make him more like an actual human being with flaws in the process; not that he wanted Lan Zhan to acquire flaws, but a lot of rules the Cloud Recess had prohibited normal human behavior which was anything but flawed. The only real flaw there was the rules themselves (they were bound to lead to incorrect emotional development and sexual oppression if adhered to).

The plan he made, wasn't a plan at all; the only thing it involved was not making a fool of himself and to at least make Lan Zhan acknowledge his existence in a non negative light. As for the rest, he still needed time to gather information on what the other liked, where and how he spent his free time (that didn't involve studying or practicing) and so on and so forth. Maybe the other already had a romantic interest, although that was a very funny thought considering Lan Zhan's personality.

He took a blank paper and started writing down everything he knew about the other, from just basic facts from his likes and dislikes, everything he observed and that came to his mind. He was making a mental map for himself so it was easier to keep track of what he should and shouldn't do around him as well as making it easier to possibly predict the outcome of his actions - how should he act to get on the other's good side? He wasn't going to lie, the thing he was doing was extremely manipulative and he kind of wished his plans didn't succeed. Why? Lan Zhan was a good person and Wei really did like him, although he wasn't really to his tastes, and it would be a shame if Lan Zhan fell in love with someone only because of manipulations and then when he was in love, the other one that manipulated him only said he/she didn't want to be with him. It was a rather sad future, if Wei was asked. 

He pushed those thoughts aside. This was only his side project and let's be honest, he was most likely going to give up on it entirely before he even put it into practice. There were other ways to 'corrupt' Lan Zhan and many other, more effective and less time consuming ways to piss of uncle Lan QiRen. As it was, he was allowed to have a bit of fun thinking up the possible ways to make the other cultivator fall for him. Heck, maybe he even tried out some of the things he came up, just to see how he would react.

Unbeknownst to him, Wei Wuxian could not for the life of him seduce Lan Zhan, because Lan Zhan was already long seduced by him.


	4. Chapter 4

He was a frustrated author. Not only was he majorly lacking in ideas and he didn't feel like write at all, but the story he was currently writing gave him headaches upon headaches. Working out the plot was a nightmare, first get an interesting plot that wasn't predictable or full of tropes that had been done over and over, the expanding it and filling the plot holes. He filled one in only to open, like, twelve other's. So plot was an issue itself and then came the characters and character development, the art of writing prettily and clear and so on and so forth. 

He gave up on the plot part as of now, choosing to concentrate his efforts on the characters. He was only in the process of planning what he would write and he was aware that while he would be writing the first draft a lot of the plot would go haywire, he would get new ideas that would change everything, maybe there would be new pairings and all of that stuff; the finished novel would end up quite different than what he initially planned - he knew that from experience. He wasn't mad about that, because some of the best decisions were from off hand comments he did while writing. Example: He once said a character has an older brother, completely unplanned - he just thought why not, not everything protagonist has to be an orphan and also a single child - and he planned to leave it at that, but no, the plot had taken the older brother to be an important secondary character and then even the motive for a lot of the protagonists actions - whole three subplots were created because of that mention. 

For Wei, characters were a lot more interesting and a lot easier to write. He got to name them however way he wanted and were basically his puppets - although, it often got out of hand and he lost all control of them. This time around, even developing basic characteristics was hard on him. The protagonist was all done and he was quite happy with him, he got the male and the fame lead too, but the protagonist's father who did not have much of a role in the novel was driving him nuts. Just what kind of personality should he have, how should his relationship to the protagonist be, how did he look like? Whatever he came up he just wasn't satisfied with it. 

Needless to say, he took a break from writing and switched to drawing. He experimented with the way the father looked, making him older then again younger and so on and so forth. 

After he finally set how the dad would look, a young looking man, black haired and pale, beautiful eyes - like a typical protagonist in a stallion novel. It might not be the most creative look and the clothes he currently had were simply atrocious, but he didn't give it much thought. He knew that in the process of writing he would change his looks as they fit him in a certain situation.

He didn't expect to find that man, straight out of his painting, in his room and watching him sleep of all things.


	5. Chapter 5

He looked around, cleaned the glasses and was bored utterly to death. There was no new customer in sight and the shift he worked guaranteed that not many interesting things would happen. It was a gay bar and he was working the morning shift in a week day; it wasn't even a day in which he usually had to witness people still drunk from the night of partying. There were a few regulars, the ones who frequented the bar so often he knew their whole biography and work schedule and a few stray customers - a couple on a date it seemed and so on. That was the life of a student working in a bar - sometimes he experienced insane drunk parties and other times it was no different than working in a small cafe bar that the middle aged loved to frequent. 

Mid-way through his shift, he got a customer that caught his eye. A tall man, though not a lot taller than Wei himself, athletically built but not too buff - he doesn't really like buff men -, long flowing black hair, pale skin and cold eyes. All in all he was a very handsome man, his looks guaranteed to catch looks. What caught Wei's attention apart from the man's good looks was the lack of a companion. Interesting. Usually the hot singles came Friday or Saturday evening. 

Of course, Wei was the one to serve him, slightly astonished at the man's choice of drink - not a lot of people went to straight vodka at this time of the day. He didn't seem depressed or down, actually his expression was as neutral as it could get. Intriguing.

A few drinks later and there was still no person coming, indicating that his customer didn't wait for anyone in the first place; although, it would be weird if he did when he was drinking hard liquor. 

Wei Wuxian considered that fair game to go himself into action. But first cut him off of the alcohol, despite his looks the other couldn't take it at all. He wasn't drunk, but he sure was getting into that direction, though the look certainly suited him - relaxed demeanour, totally opposing the way he was when he first entered the place, rosy cheeks and half lidden eyes. There was nothing Wei Wuxian couldn't not like about him.


	6. Chapter 6

Being the adoptive son of a famous sect leader brought plenty of perks to Wei Wuxian, but there were also many downsides to it too. One of them that he had to be present at all kind of important meetings, competitions, celebrations, festivals and so on and so forth; he couldn't stand those. The reasons for that included: being surrounded by his peers who were brought up lavishly, mostly stuck up, rich, proud and without any real skills - mostly girls who got everything they ever wanted and boy's who were held in high regard only because their sect was famous with questionable skills - and being around to adults whose only point of being there was to show off. That and also the fact about the countless formalities, ceremonies, and being forbidden from doing normal stuff people usually do - something about etiquette that people probably cared about, like, 4000 years before Wei's time. Old fashioned people that valued tradition above anything. Super fun event for a teenager to be at.

So, he did what he could in order to spice up things. He was known as the rebellious one anyways and he didn't want that to be without a reason - if he already had that image, albeit unwarranted in his opinion, then at least he could be excused for the way he behaved. First of, he was not going to wear the official clothes of the sect he should, instead going in the clothes he wanted to go. The clothes he wanted to go were more or less completely black, only with a red veil going around it that gave it colour; that wasn't the end of it, as the outfit was very inappropriate for the occasion. Not enough so that he would bring ridicule to his sect, but just enough so that the elders would be bothered by it and other stuck up individuals. For one, the outfit was a lot tighter and form fitting than it should have any right to be and a lot more provocative than probably legal. It was a stark contrast to the formal attire everyone was wearing, a lot more intimate and vulnerable. It wasn't tailored by some famous person, it wasn't from the finest materials in blue, it didn't have gold embroidery or jewels. The way it was, was enough to showcase that he was a well of person, but also one that didn't care about such trivial things. To be honest, he first entertained the idea to go to the event only covered by that red veil, but at the end he would never do that because he wouldn't want to ruin his sect's reputation and being shame to his adoptive parents. There were lots of things he couldn't and wouldn't do because if that even if he was considered a rebel without any respect for others. 

The outfit he was in exposed a lot more than it should and it was guaranteed to cause a scandal, as he was close to half naked in it. The only thing that was left to do now was to arrive at the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason I used blue as the color of the uniforms was because blue was crazy expensive in the past and the whole point was to showcase wealth as much as possible on the event.
> 
> The read veil being the only thing covering his body was taken from Scum Villain's Self-Savin System Demoness getup (and of course now I can't even remember her name).
> 
> Idea by Molima


	7. Chapter 7

He got into his private carriage, knowing that if he didn't he would be seen by other sect members and that there was no chance they would let him leave looking like that. The guards engaged at the event much less so, unless he changed into appropriate robes, which he didn't want. As it was, he only had to show limited evidence for the guards to identify him as Wei Wuxian and most importantly, not show his attire in full. Perfect. The second barrier was gone and now he could freely walk the event as he pleased, untill he got kicked out that was. He knew he would, it was guaranteed he would, it was just a point of when; he doubted he would make it long with his tendency to make people not like him as it was. 

Once he was in, he stepped out of the carriage and let the people see him. He was greeted with shock, anger, scorn and awe. It was something he was familiar with, having already caused numerous notable scandals. Hell, to a lot of the stuck up elders and pretentious folk, his usual outfits were promiscuous and an offense. Oh, he hated those people. Once the talk had calmed down, although he could still hear plenty of whispers about him wherever he went, he decided to excuse himself in favour of a place he belonged more to. He went straight for the corner where he knew, from past events held at this place, that it was the place all the young, relaxed people would be. Far from the prude, stuck up high society, even if all the people there were in fact members of said high society just like Wei Wuxian himself. That corner was where all of the fun was, good food, great atmosphere, hot men and lots and lots of alcohol. It certainly was the best thing at the whole event; all of the others were missing out. 

Fifteen minutes in and Wei Wuxian was feeling at home. He was at a table with hot men, all older than him and some way more powerful as of now, the alcohol was flowing and he was making vets with people that he knew he would win. There was this foreign gentleman, pale, blond and green eyed that Wei Wuxian liked very much so far. However, he also knew that the other didn't speak very much Chinese so betting with money when the other only had limited comprehension of the situation seemed unfair. It wasn't as if he needed that money anyways. So the stakes read: if Wei Wuxian won then he got a kiss and if he lost, then the gentleman could have his way with him. Somehow, Wei Wuxian didn't think he would mind either way, although he was certain that the other wouldn't guess correctly. The thing they were betting on? The instrument that Wei was playing. 

"I think the Guqin? It's suited for a pretty person like you."

"Wrong! That's the one Lan WangJi plays. Why, thank you."

Before he could claim his stake, he was seized by Jiang Cheng. Oh fuck, that meant trouble; his friend was furious. He took him by hand and forced him to go to where his sect was. His clothing was offensive to the lot as it was, but such a high ranking person to be spending his time not at the main setting was disrespectful to the core. Some people could get away with it, but Wei Wuxian being only a teenager couldn't. 

That wasn't going to prevent him to cause mischief. As it was shown half an hour later, when it was Lan Zhan personally who escorted him out of the place. 

He'd consider that as a win-win. The sisters where looking furious because he was the one that captured Lan Zhan's attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idea by Molima
> 
> And this is the end of the two chapter thing (?) so all the following chapters will be unrelated to that (unless someone can come up with what happens next in the third chapter).


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning: this is kind of on the crackfic side of things.

It's long into the night, the room lacking any illumination of sorts and of course, Wei Wuxian was alone in it and awake as awake could be. Although, being awake didn't mean being active, as the only activity the cultivator undertook was lying in his bed and feeling uncomfortable; it wasn't a nice bed and it wasn't a step above from sleeping on the ground. There wasn't a reason why he was lying there awake in the middle of the night, he just couldn't fall asleep (and the uncomfortableness and the lingering threat of death wasn't helping). What he was doing was trying to think about good things, some snippets of his life where he was the happiest only to return to abstract thoughts and weird ideas because those didn't make him think about all the bad things as soon as he entertained them.

Outside, where there shouldn't be anything, not humans, nor anything else, came a small meow. It was in stark contrast with the quite of the night that surrounded him, making his alarm bells ring. Logic pointed to it being just another stray cat, but experience told him that it could potentially be a lot more; something he didn't want to face at the moment. So, for the time being he ignored him, made easier by the fact that the "cat" meowed only sparingly. He went like that, sitting awake in darkness and hearing a cat here and there until dawn; it was a pathetic existence, the glamour he lived in nothing but a distant past in the background he couldn't ever return to. 

In the morning, closer than afternoon that the morning in actuality, when he decided to step out of the confines of the room, his past and his possible future. The cat was staring at him. It was a small cat, he'd judge it to be around a month old, maybe a month and a half, completely white and fluffy with huge icy blue eyes and also, covered in white robes with a cloudy pattern on it. It was the most beautiful, adorable cat he had ever seen and most importantly, it looked like it was a regular cat and not anything else. Still, he proceeded with caution. He wasn't as strong as he used to be. 

The result of it all was in the end inevitable and very much expected: Wei was having the kitten in his lap and petting the life out of him. He couldn't resist him, not when he was beautiful and had tiny, tiny clothes on. How could anyone resist him? He might have gotten a little over enthusiastically and planted a couple of kissing on him, too. The kitten loved being petted, purring all the while and continuously turning so that Wei's hands reached other places to. The little one looked rather blissful. If was a very nice cat, not trying to run away or scratching him even once. Although, in the bustle of the city, he was receiving odd looks all around and Wei could see why that was. Men his age didn't go around hugging, petting and kissing cats in broad daylight in the middle of the city and instead preferred doing that in the comforts of their own home.

Unbeknownst to him, the kitten he was playing with wasn't an actual kitten, but rather a cat person, which was a very rare kind of existence. He was half human and half cat, but most often spending their days as humans and then when exhausted turning to their feline form in full, i dress of being a constant in between with the races. The kitten that Wei was petting was coming from a noble house and he was currently being seen very intimate with him. To the people living there, it was the equivalent of Wei currently putting on a very public foreplay within a noble man. Which, considering the kitten could turn into a human male any second, was almost an accurate description of things; Wei Wuxian wasn't being stimulated himself and he also wasn't some creep that would just go and touch a kitten's genitals. Yuck.

As it was, Wei Wuxian didn't know about any of that. Okay, he did know that catpeople existed, and they had their own nobility and stuff, but he had no idea that this was one of the cities where such nobility lived or that he was mutually harassing(?) one of them. Nobody made their dissatisfaction known at the public display of intimacy, or at least what they perceived as such and let him further play with the adorable kitten. 

Later on, that would come to hit him on his head. Hard.


	9. Chapter 9

Thinking about Lan Zhan as anything but the prim, proper beauty that had a thing for dumb rules, texts and showed zero human emotions was strange, but entirely fitting for the situation. Since he realised that Lan Zhan had feeling for him, he couldn't prevent himself from diving into the past and analysing his behaviour. One he did that, it was clear that he missed plenty of signs that were in hindsight so obvious, they night as well have been neon. And lighting. And at least 50 meters large and right in front of him. To think that he was supposed to be a genius cultivator. To think that he was that dense.

The way Lan Zhan looked when Wei Wuxian claimed he had plenty of experience with girls, when he had non at all, the way he looked disappointed and down for the whole time. Back then he shrugged it off, put it in a unique box labelled Lan Zhan and left it at that. His behaviour made complete sense now that he knew about his lover's crush.

How he behaved that time when the Web clan made them search for a beast that disappeared 400 years ago? His reaction when he was flirting with him so that he could scare him and get the bad blood out was now interpreted as a completely opposite reaction. He also was now sure that Lan Zhan never felt anything about MianMian at all and was much more jealous than concerned about her feelings; and no, he wasn't jealous because Wei was the one who caught MianMian's interests rather than him. Huh, the biting he did made sense; Lan Zhan wasn't having a breakdown, he was simply marking him as his due to said jealousy.

Man, he was always aware that he brought trouble wherever he was and he knew that he was troubling Lan Zhan from the very start, but he didn't even know how hard it Lan Zhan had with him as his crush. And that didn't even include what he had done when things went bad, when there wasn't any Wei Wuxian anymore, but only the time before the storm. Just thinking about the agonizing pain that Lan Zhan went through because he protected Wei was enough to make him want to curse himself out. He was an undeserving idiot.

After some point and armed with much more knowledge, he had to stop going further into detail with their past, because doing so only made him sick due to all the mistakes he did with his husband he had no idea about. It also made him angry of himself and the way he acted in the past, but also feel pity for his boyfriend for enduring his behaviour and the suffering he lived with. It was never a good idea to pity your partner, no matter what kind of hardships they went through. Emphaty and pity were two different things and only one was good.

He turned away from the past and started making the present and the near future his focus.


	10. Chapter 10

The official term was escorting him out of the party, but this felt little more than simply being dragged out by Lan Zhan. Although, the point still stood that he wasn't thrown out, because that would involve several actual guards forcing him out and this was more allowing Lan Zhan to freely drag him out of the place. With Lan Zhan being a cultivator in a similar sect position like him, although belonging to a different sect, despite his dismissal from the ceremonies it wouldn't spiral into a full blown scandal, which was good at keeping peace but still stirring up trouble.

Once they were at a reasonable distance and out of hearing and seeing range, and far enough so that it was unlikely any living soul was nearby, they stopped in their walk with Lan Zhan turning around to look at him the way disappointed fathers look at their sons when they did something horribly wrong. Wei didn't like that look, especially because it was directed at him and lingered on him even after Lan Zhan long stopped looking at him. He felt guilty, uncomfortable and confused all the same; he understood why he got the look, but that didn't mean he liked receiving it. 

Half an hour later they were fully settled, with improvised seating and a fire going on, the atmosphere a uncomfortable and mixing wonderfully with Wei's embarrassment and Lan Zhan's disappointment. Awkward was the key word to the whole setting; Lan Zhan being his usual stoic self and Wei craving lame jokes his companion didn't react to and furthering the miserableness of the whole situation. Well, it was a nice way to spend the evening with their loved one like that. Perfect.

It took a lot of making a fool of himself to get Lan Zhan's attention and the on top of that also get him to speak. That might just be his greatest achievement: Gotten an angry and disappointed Lan WangJi to speak to him more that one word. He should probably advertise that as one of his abilities. 

But, getting him to speak was a whole lot of different than making him be nice. The first thing Lan Zhan said after his long ignoring attempt was more or less the following: Why are you wearing that? And Wei being his dumb, idiotic self instead of responding with his reasons and getting his points across in the best manner he could, instead opted to go the playful route and kinda land a miserable flirting attempt? He didn't know how to call it, whatever the hell it was that he did. Yes, he was internally facepalming. Curse him for trying to be a cheeky devil and provoking Lan Zhan out of fun. Teasing his fellow cultivator had long become second nature to him and he was going to pay for that.

The thing he said was nothing less than suggesting: "If you think the clothes are so inappropriate and bother you so much that you can barely look at me and my outfit, then you are free to take them off."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idea by honeyberriez 
> 
> I swear the smut will come sometime... when I figure out how to make a smooth transition to it.


	11. Chapter 11

If Lan Zhan didn't know better, he would have thought that Wei was intentionally provoking him. As it was, he dealt with the oblivious and rather promiscuous behavior of his crush in the best way he could: pretending that nothing ever happened and that his behavior didn't differ at all from the socially expected behavior. That was a hard task when you literally had Wei Wuxian walking around half naked around the place and uttering things that would leave the majority of other disciples from his sect embarrassed to their very core. It was only a matter of luck that it was frequently Lan Zhan that found him wandering around like that and preventing him from going into the public like that. Partly because he was jealous at anyone even glancing his way looking like that. Wei Wuxian lacked self awareness to the point it stopped being cute although he would always be cute to Lan Zhan.

Today was one of those days where he would take his morning walk and stumble upon Wei casually bathing in their lake. Of course, that wasn't one of their sacred lakes and technically sometimes disciples went there in the summer and played in it, but they weren't doing that and going commando at the same time. What the fuck? What was that weirdo up to now? 

Logically, the first thing Lan Zhan did when he saw Wei like that was to go over and drag him out of the lake. He had no business being in there and naked even more so. What he did not expect was for Wei to swim over to his side when he spotted him approaching and trying to make friendly conversations. Once that didn't work properly and Lan Zhan finally made the move to get him out of the water, he was instead mercilessly pushed into the lake himself. Not only that, he was also dragged away from the coast as soon as he got some balance after the surprise attack. If anyone else did that it wouldn't end good for them. As it was, Lan Zhan was more embarrassed than ever by Wei's proximity: he could see the contours of his body very clearly - the water being a miserable obstruction that didn't cover anything (although I that was more because of how clean the lake was than anything else) - and truly a sight to behold. He didn't now what was going on, and he didn't like the consequences it will have, the broken rules and Wei's nakedness, but he let him do as he pleased. In the end, he almost always did that; he was beginning to think that it was close to impossible for him not to. Hopefully, it's only his rabbits that would see them like this. 

Once they were in a rather hidden corner, Wei stopped staging him behind and turned around so that he could actually see Lan Zhan. It's the face that the cultivator would never forget; carefree, smiling, happy. It was the face Wei made just before he leaned in and kissed Lan Zhan.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know that I take my sweet time between updates, but on the other hand the current (flashback) chapters of GDC have been boring me to death - so much so that I think of dropping the book every time I read one. Does anyone now when normal chapters will start again?

One day he would look at his beloved and know he had made the wrong decision, because that was precisely what he did, but that day wasn't tomorrow, or next week or next year; it would only come hundreds of years later and then, Lan Zhan thought, he could deal with the consequences. He knew he would then lose his beloved, beloved husband since the one he had now was only a poor imitation of his Wei Wuxian, only a fragment of him. It wasn't the real thing, it wasn't enough, but if not for it then there wouldn't be a Lan Zhan anymore to mourn the loss of the real Wei Wuxian.

What he didn't expect was that he would one day, 13 years after the death of his beloved and 8 years after he creation of his imitation, his Wei would be reincarnated. And right now, he had two Wei Wuxian's to deal with. One incomplete, fake version that he already had a romantic relationship with and then the real version that had no clue what had happened in the meantime; one person he had to win over, the person that he wanted ever since his teen days, and one person that he still loved - he was a part of Wei and he grew to be even more than that; his own person and Lan Zhan's partner. He wasn't just a copy. Not anymore.

He had a hard time coming with terms on bis own, because he already did have a beautiful, caring and loving partner for almost a decade and he would never cheat on him - even if the person he cheated with would be only technically the real version of his partner - and he wouldn't disregard him like that when the only reason his partner existed was out of Lan Zhan's desperation. He married him for a reason, not just because he could. So, after a gruelling 6 months, he asked for his husband's approval. He couldn't decide with whom he wanted to be with, but he did want to be with both of them. 

His husband, the wonderful soul he is, agreed to pursuing his former - current - crush. And, as he later found out, it was hard to flirt with someone when that certain someone was not interested in married people and probably had no interest in the male gender either. Great start. Lan Zhan didn't have a plan, no clue how he was supposed to seduce someone like Wei Wuxian, and he didn't have the advantage of charming personality either. Plus, pursuing someone while being happily married at the same time was very strange. Mostly because his husband was a part of the person who he was pursuing and Wei knew that. So, he was on shaky ground. 

He almost gave up on the whole getting together and wanted to settle things as it was - perhaps a friend - when his husband finally spoke up. If he couldn't get Wei to like him, then at least he could use help from someone that used to be his replica.


	13. Chapter 13

Covered by the veil od night, the sensation of sight barely present in the dark, two figures were wrapped around each other. Wei sat already entirely naked on his boyfriend's lap, only having Lan Zhan's arms over him, carefully sliding across his body. 

Open mouthed kisses turned steamerier, untill they came to an abrupt halt when Lan Zhan chose to use his tongue to explore more of Wei. Not really exploring, already familiar with his partners body and movements long ago practiced, done just according to his beloved one's preferences. First his neck was attacked, careful because he knew that Wei's neck was the most ticklish part of his body for some reason, then slowly transitioning to his shoulder before sliding down to his right nipple. He bit down. Hard. Wei liked a bit of pain every now and then during sex. The memory of how he discovered that still fresh in his mind, as if the discovery wasn't years old or done over and over again, as frequently as he could.

But with his hands firmly in his ass, playing with his entrance - teasing him without actually doing any preparation, not going in more than one centimeter deep - he knew that Wei wouldn't appreciate with not getting any real stimulation. Being played with like this was fun, but not enough and Wei was an inpatient one. At least as impatient as Lan Zhan would let him become, and WangJi was a weak one for Wei.

So he did what he always did, he shifted Wei into position, and went down on him. From then on, Wei knew that it was up to him himself to do the preparation.


End file.
